Harry Potter and the Transfer Students
by baby309blue
Summary: In Harry's 5th year, Hogwarts receives 3 mysterious transfers students. Are they there to help Harry? Or are they there because of Voldemort? R/R
1. The news

"I will get you Harry Potter!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry woke with a start and felt his scar. It was burning because of his dream. Something about Voldemort again. Harry quietly got out of bed hoping the Dursley's wouldn't hear him and began to write a letter to his Godfather Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you and Buckbeak? I had this weird dream. I can't really remember the dream very well but I remember Voldemort saying that he will get me. Hope you're well.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Harry put the letter aside on his desk and prayed that Hedwig would show up soon. Almost by coincidence, Hedwig, Harry's faithful owl flew in through the window along with three other owls. Harry saw that Hedwig had one letter tied to her leg from Sirius. The other owl he recognized was Errol, the Weasley's owl, and two owls probably from Hogwarts. Harry quickly rushed over and untied the letters from their legs. Each owl hooted before flying off again. Harry sat on his bed and opened his letters.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Are you feeling alright? Hermione is over here. She says hello. We hope your enjoying your summer even though you're still staying with those terrible muggles. Mum and dad talked to Dumbledore and he says it's fine if you want to stay with us for the rest of the summer. We included some Floo Powder and are expecting you to arrive Aug 2nd. Owl back if there's any trouble.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
Harry snorted. Of course, there was going to be trouble. There always is trouble. Why, last week, his uncle punched him in the face because Dudley claimed that the he had threatened him. Harry glanced at himself in the mirror looking at the black eye on his face before he opened the other letters, which were from Hagrid and Sirius writing a quick Happy Birthday. Harry wondered why they wrote so little but he supposed it was because of the secret business Dumbledore asked them to do. Harry opened the last letter, which contained his Hogwarts supplies list. Harry skimmed through the list and discovered a letter in the back. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer is going well. I have some news that you may want to hear of. First, we will be receiving three transfers this year from America. I am letting you know because the parents of these transfers knew your parents very well. I am obligated to say that they were the best of friends so you may want to chat with them for a bit if it is too your liking. Second, I strongly feel that your family should stay at Hogwarts for their protection. I trust that you would like to tell them this news. Have a good summer.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry groaned. The Dursley's at Hogwarts with him all year was not something he was looking forward to. 


	2. What is going on?

Harry sat alone in his room bored out of his mind. Last week he told Vernon about the letter at breakfast. Vernon was furious and thought it was a trick and so Harry had to endure a harsh beating. His back hurt and he thought that several of his ribs were broken. He also had a long metal chain hooked to his left wrist and the bedpost.  
  
Apparently, Vernon was afraid that he would try to escape with a flying car again. Harry would have loved to escape, but he had a hard enough time walking to the bathroom and back, let alone climb out of a window. The door opened and Petunia walked in carrying a plate. Harry wasn't sure what it was on it but he assumed it was bread and cheese. As his aunt handed him the plate, Harry noticed that it was indeed some bread and cheese but when he inspected closely, he noticed some scraps of meat hidden underneath. Harry gazed at his aunt, confused.  
  
"I doubt your mother would have wanted you to starve even though you're as much as a freak as she was. Although I do miss her terribly. Eat quickly before Vernon comes home. In addition, here's a first aid kit for your bruises. I don't know why Vernon keeps beating you. It's a total waste of time if you ask me. Well, aren't you going to eat or shall I take the plate away?"  
  
Harry looked down at the plate and noticed that he didn't touch his food at all. As he ate, he thought to himself.  
  
'Aunt Petunia actually being kind? I wonder if she is sick?'  
  
Before he could ask, the door downstairs suddenly banged shut. Petunia grabbed the plate out of his hands and ran out of the bedroom quickly. Harry could hear voices coming upstairs and he saw his uncle and aunt arguing as they strode quickly past his doorway. Harry blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Less than five minutes ago, his aunt was sitting here with him wearing a completely different outfit. Before she wore a plain dress and apron. But Harry saw that as she walked by, she was wearing a black, expensive looking dress.  
  
'What is going on here?' 


End file.
